Versprochen ist versprochen!
by sallita
Summary: Um ein Jahr zu studieren, verlässt Heiji Osaka und geht alleine in die USA. Er lässt alles hinter sich und sogar Kazuha lässt er allein.
1. Leb wohl !

Schon wieder dieser Regen

Schon wieder dieser Regen. Ich hasse ihn. Doch zum Glück bin ich bald weg hier, obwohl mir Osaka jetzt schon fehlt. Ja Osaka. Für mich die schönste Stadt in Japan, nein auf der Welt. Jedoch verließ ich sie. Aber ich hatte auch einen guten Grund dafür. Man bekommt ja schließlich nicht jeden Tag angeboten für ein Jahr studieren zu gehen an einer Schule in L.A.

Sein Vater hatte ihm den Platz dort besorgt, da er einige der Professoren dort kannte. Morgen um diese Zeit würde er im Flieger Richtung L.A sitzen. Komisches Gefühl, doch er freute sich drauf. Klar würde er alle seine Freunde vermissen. Shinichi, Ran, Kenji und seine Eltern, doch am Meisten tat sein Herz weh, dass er Kazuha alleine ließ. Als er ihr seine Entscheidung mitteilte schwieg sie zu erst, doch dann zeigte sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, wobei er wusste, dass es kein ehrliches war. Nein sie war traurig und vielleicht sogar enttäuscht gewesen, das wusste er, denn sie kannten sich schon seit dem Kindergarten und es wäre ja echt peinlich, wenn er nicht wüsste, wie sie ticken würde.

Seufzend stand er von der Fensterbank auf, auf der er in der letzten Stunde gesessen hatte und ging nach unten.

„Oh hi mein Schatz.", grüßte ihn seine Mutter, wie immer fröhlich, anders kannte er sie nicht.

„Hey, ich geh noch mal zu Kazuha. Bis später.", antwortete er ihr, doch er konnte ihr lächeln nicht erwidern, denn ihm war nicht danach.

Mit einem Regenschirm in der Hand ging er vor die Tür und seufzte zum wiederholten Mal.

Gedankenverloren ging er durch die Straßen. Mittlerweile kannte er den Weg zu seiner Sandkastenfreundin auswendig und sogar im Schlaf würde er zu ihr finden.

Er stand vor dem Gartentor und sah, wie Kazuha gerade die Tür hinter sich schloss und ihren Schirm aufmachte.

„Huch, was machst du denn hier Heiji?", fragte sie ihn verblüfft.

„Ich wollte eigentlich zu dir, aber anscheinend hast du schon etwas vor. Kannst dich ja melden, wenn du mal Zeit hast und dir langweilig ist.", antwortet er ihr traurig und dreht sich weg, um den Weg zurück zu gehen.

„Bleib doch mal stehen! Ich hab nichts vor. Ich wollte nur einkaufen gehen, da ich heute alleine zu Hause bin, weil Papa arbeiten muss, wieder einmal.", erklärt sie ihm, nachdem sie ihm sanft aber doch bestimmend am Arm festgehalten hatte.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten sprach sie weiter.

Heiji, ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, hier wegzugehen. Doch wir alle freuen uns für dich. Du wirst dort an der Uni sicher viel lernen und wenn du nach Hause kommst, dann kannst du doch hier eine Detektei aufmachen und mir erzählen wie es dort war."

Langsam und mit gemischten Gefühlen drehte er sich um. Er sah in ihr fröhliches und aufbauendes Gesicht, doch die Trauer in ihren Augen konnte man deutlich erkennen. Für sie würde es am Schlimmsten sein, wenn er weg war.

Ohne auch nur weiter nachzudenken, ließ er seinen Schirm fallen und zog sie zu sich ran. Auch sie ließ ihren Schirm erschrocken fallen und erwiderte seine Umarmung. Sie merkte, wie ihr Tränen die Wange runter liefen.

Ja sie würde ihn vermissen, dass war ihr klar. Ihr Herz schmerzte als er ihr von seinen Plänen erzählte, doch als sie sein glückliches Gesicht sah, konnte sie nicht anders und musste auch lächeln. Damals dachte sie, dass er nicht gemerkt hatte, dass es nur gekünstelt war, doch in dem Moment, in dem er sie an sich zog, merkte sie, dass er sie damals schon durchschaut hatte. Sie wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen, wollte ihn hier bei sich behalten, ihm sagen, was sie für ihm empfand, doch es ging nicht. Er drückte sie so fest an sich, wie es nur ging. Er wollte sie für immer bei sich behalten, doch auch er wusste, dass es nicht ging. Sie vergrub ihre Finger in seiner Jacke und weinte, weinte all den Schmerz und Enttäuschung aus sich raus.

„Kazuha?", flüsterte er ihr nach einer zeit ins Ohr.

„J…Ja?", flüsterte sie ebenso leise zurück, doch sie konnte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken, was ihn dazu trieb sie noch fester an sich zu drücken.

„Warte auf mich.", bat er sie.

„Ich werde immer auf die warten.", flüsterte sie, doch es war ein Versprechen, was sie nie vergessen würde und auch halten würde.

Sie ließ ihn los, schaute ihn ein letztes mal an, stellte sich auf Zehnspitzen und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund, dann drückte sie ihn noch mal und sagte:

„Ich werde genau hier auf dich warten, hörst du? Bis in ein Jahr. Leb wohl.", sagte sie und lief zurück in Richtung Haus. Als sie die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte wurde sie noch einmal zurück gerufen.

„Kazuha!", es war Heiji, der sie rief.

Verwundert schaute sie ihn an.

„Nicht ‚Leb wohl', auf Wiedersehen!", sagte er leise, aber bestimmend und doch wusste er, dass sie ihn gehört hatte.

Sie nickte verstehend und schloss die Tür hinter sich.


	2. Haaallo?

„Schatz, jetzt steh doch endlich auf

„Schatz, jetzt steh doch endlich auf! Du verschläfst sonst den ganzen Tag. Ich kann eh nicht verstehen, wie man so lange schlafen kann.", tadelte sie jemand, doch sie konnte und wollte ihre Augen einfach nicht öffnen. Für sie war es noch viel zu früh um aufzustehen geschweige denn die Augen zu öffnen.

„Mhm. Lass mich doch einfach schlafen. Irgendwann komm ich aus dem Bett, versprochen.", nuschelte sie nur als antwort und hörte auch gleich darauf eine Tür zugehen.

‚Typisch Mama', dachte sie sich, drehte sich um und schlief auch gleich wieder ein.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit sie geschlafen, doch sie hörte wieder die Stimme ihrer Mutter, die sie wieder tadelte.

„Kazuha! Nun steh endlich auf. Du hast besuch unten. In zehn Minuten bist du da, verstanden?!", meckerte sie ihre Tochter wieder an, doch dieses Mal war Kazuha bewusst, dass es keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Sie musste aufstehen, ob sie es wollte oder nicht.

Widerwillig öffnete sie als erstes das rechte Auge und kurz darauf das Linke. Verschlafen streckte sie sich und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Ihr erster Blick galt wie jeden Tag, ihrem Kalender, der auf ihrem Nachttisch stand. Der ganze Monat war mit roten Kreuzen übersäht, denn an jedem Abend eines Tage, kreuzte sie den Tag aus dem Kalender. Seit fast einem Jahr tat sie das nun, jeden Abend.

‚Morgen kommt Heiji wieder.' dachte sie sich und war auch auf der Stelle wach. Wie sie doch diesen Tag herbei gesehnt hatte. An ihren letzten Abend konnte sie sich erinnern, als wäre er gestern gewesen. Sie hatte ihm versprochen auf ihn zu warten bis er wieder kam. Und das tat sie auch. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Bilder, die genau neben dem Kalender standen. Auf jedem von den vier Bildern war sie mit Heiji oder nur er zu sehen. Das eine zeigte Heiji als er ca. drei Jahre alt war und mit Kazuha im Sandkasten eine Sandburg bauten. Ein anderes zeigte Heiji, wie er zusammen mit ihr vor dem Eifelturm stand, da hatte er sogar seinen Arm um sie gelegt und sie war errötet. Das lustigste Bild von den vieren war das, wo Heiji am Schlafen war und alle viere von sich streckte. Und das letzte, und für Kazuha wichtigste, Bild war, ein Bild von Heiji, wo er unter einem Kirschblütenbaum stand und sanft in die Kamera lächelte. Damals war Kazuha es, die das Foto schoss und einfach nicht genug Fotos von ihm machen konnte, weil er so ein schönes Lächeln auf gesetzt hatte. An dem Tag hatte sie gemerkt, dass sie Heiji liebte und das von ganzem Herzen.

„Kazuha!!", rief ihre Mutter und sie fuhr erschrocken aus dem Bett hoch. Den Besuch, der unten auf sie wartete, hatte sie ganz vergessen. Zu sehr hatte sie sich an die alten Zeiten und an ihre große Liebe gedacht. Eilig zog sie sich an und machte ihre Haare. Dabei dachte sie wieder an Heiji. In der Zeit, in der er Weg war, dachte sie ununterbrochen an ihn und an keinen anderen Mann. Sie wollte nur mit ihm zusammen sein und wollte ihm auch ihre Gefühle offenbaren, wenn er wieder kam. Das hatte sie sich vorgenommen. Viele Jungs in ihrem Alter waren in dem Jahr hinterher, doch sie interessierte das nicht, sie schenkte ihnen keine Beachtung oder wies sie zurück.

Nachdenklich ging sie runter, direkt ins Wohnzimmer. Auf dem Sofa saßen ihre beiden besten Freunde. Mamoru Segawa, der etwa so alt wie ich bin, also 19 und dann noch Natsumi Okino, die ein Jahr jünger als wir sind. Ja wir waren schon lange die besten Freunde, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich mich an die beiden geklammert nachdem Heiji gegangen war, da ich nicht alleine das Jahr überstehen musste. Doch mittlerweile konnte ich schon gar nicht mehr ohne die beiden.

„Hey Kazu! Man wir dachten du stehst heute gar nicht mehr auf. Wollten schon nen Suchtrupp nach dir schicken.", lachte mich Mamoru an und umarmte mich zur Begrüßung.

„Tut mir leid, aber an einem Sonntag früh aufstehen ist bei weitem nicht leicht für mich. Das solltet ihr wirklich langsam wissen.", grinste ich breit zurück und schloss auch Natsumi in die Arme.

„Wollen wir dann heute noch mal los? Sonst verpassen wir den Film am Ende noch, weil du so lange brauchst.", ärgerte Mamoru mich weiter, wofür ich ihn gespielt böse auf den Arm schlug.

„Ist ja schon gut. Wir können ja gleich los, hole nur noch meine Tasche.", sagte ich und verschwand noch mal hoch in mein Zimmer, wo ich nach meiner schwarzen Tasche suchte.

Sie war eines der Sachen, ohne die ich nicht aus dem Haus ging, denn sie war ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von Heiji an mich.

Am Kino angekommen holten wir uns unsere Karten, kauften uns Popkorn und wollten gerade den Kinosaal betreten, als Kazuha stehen blieb.

„Ehm, Kazu? Wieso bleibst du stehen?", fragt mich Natsumi verwirrt, nachdem sie in mich hinein gelaufen ist.

Sie bekommt keine Antwort von ihrer Freundin und immer noch verwirrt folgt sie ihrem Blick. Kazuha staut mit gemischten Gefühlen auf ein Filmplakat, das vor ihr hing. Der neue Hello Mrs. Kathy würde bald rauskommen. Der dritte Teil davon, dem Lieblings Film von ihr und Heiji. Beide hatten die beiden Filme schon so oft gesehen, dass ihn schon so gut wie auswendig konnten. Sie musste anfangen zu lächeln, doch sie spürte auch, dass ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief.

Sie vermisste ihn so schrecklich, ihr Herz bekam jeden Tag einen neuen Riss und sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie es noch ohne ihn aushalten würde.

Die Tränen konnte sie nicht mehr aufhalten und sie liefen ihr jetzt wasserfallartig die Wangen runter. Schwungvoll drehte sie sich um, um die Toiletten aufzusuchen. Vor ihren Freunden wollte sie nicht wie eine Heulsuse dastehen. Nicht schauend wo sie hinlief, stieß sie mit jemand zusammen und beide lagen auf dem Boden. Verdutzt schaute sie sich um und erst als jemand unter ihr aufkeuchte, merkte sie, was passiert war. Gerade als sie sich bei der Person entschuldigen wollte, bemerkte sie wer es war.

„Sag nicht, dass das Wahr ist. Heiji?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Man Kazu, hast du zugenommen? Du warst mal deutlich leichter.", antwortete ihr Freund ihr mit seinem typischen Grinsen.

‚Es war ja wieder typisch Heiji', dachte sie sich und schlug auf ihn ein.

„Nimm das zurück du Vollidiot!!", presste sie zwischen ihren Lippen hervor, schlug weiter auf ihn ein, wobei er anfing lauthals zu lachen.

„Niemals!"

„Dann kannst du dich auf meine Rache gefasst machen, du…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Heiji zog sie in eine Umarmung zu sich runter.

„Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, worauf sie rot wie eine Tomate wurde.

Sie drückte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust und fing wieder an zu weinen, doch dieses Mal aus Erleichterung und Freude.

„Ich dich auch Heiji, ich dich auch.", flüsterte sie eben so leise zurück, aber sie wusste ganz genau, dass er sie verstanden hatte, denn danach fuhr er ihr mit der Hand über den Rücken.

Mamoru, Natsumi und die Besucher des Kinos schauten verblüfft die beiden an. Als erstes lief Kazuha einen, für ihre besten Freunde, wildfremden um, dann fing sie an ihn zuschlagen, worauf er begann zulachen und zu guter letzt umarmte er sie und sie fing an zu weinen. Ach die Tatsache, dass beide auf dem Boden eines Kinos lagen, machte die ganze Sache um einiges komischer.

„Wir sollten lieber aufstehen, die Leute gucken schon ganz komisch", sprach Heiji nach einiger Zeit.

Immer noch mit einem roten Kopf erhob sich Kazuha und reichte Heiji die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Die Geste von ihr brachte ihn dazu wieder auf seine Art zu grinsen, worauf er sich einen Boxhieb von ihr einfing.

„Au! Kaum bin ich zu Hause bekomme ich auch schon Schläge!", sagte er gespielt eingeschnappt und rieb sich über die Stelle, an der er getroffen wurde.

„Ich dachte du kommst erst Morgen?! Beim letzten Mal als wir telefoniert hatten, meintest du das zumindest.", erinnerte sie sich wieder und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich wollte dich überraschen. Deswegen habe ich gesagt, dass ich erst Morgen komme. Du bist mir doch nicht böse, oder?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch sie schüttelte ihren Kopf.

Wie konnte sie ihm nur böse sein? Dafür hatte sie ihn viel zu sehr vermisst.

Anscheinend genügte ihm das Kopfschütteln nicht, denn sein Blick blieb der Selbe.

Er hatte nur für einen Moment geblinzelt und schon fand er sich in einer Umarmung von Kazuha wieder. Zuerst verkrampfte er, doch dann entspannte er sich und schloss sie fest in seine Arme. Ein glückliches Lächeln fand den Weg in sein Gesicht.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Ich hab dich so vermisst.", sprach sie und fing darauf an zu schluchzen.

„Hey, ist doch alles wieder gut. Hör doch bitte auf zu weinen. Tränen stehen dir nicht. Und außerdem bin ich doch nun hier bei dir.", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, was ihm dann auch gelang, denn er merkte, wie ihr Körper sich wieder entspannte.

Vorsichtig drückte sie sich von ihm und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Du bleibst jetzt auch hier bei mir? Oder gehst du noch mal weg?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich bleibe hier bei dir! Hab auch nicht vor wieder nach L.A zu gehen. Osaka ist definitiv die schönere Stadt. Außerdem hält mich da nichts und hier bist du Kazuha.", versichert er ihr und lächelt sie sanft an, worauf sie beginnt zu strahlen.

„Ehm, wir wollen ja nicht stören oder unhöflich sein, doch Kazuha wenn du den Film heute noch sehen willst, dann wird es höchste Zeit.", spricht jemand und beide drehen sich verwirrt um.

Vor ihnen stehen Mamoru und Natsumi mit Popkorn bepackt und total durch den Wind.

„Tut mir leid, doch Kazuha kann leider heute nicht mit ins Kino mit euch, denn sie hat mir glaub ich so einiges zu erzählen. Nicht wahr?", antwortet Heiji bevor Kazuha auch nur den Mund öffnen kann.

Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, nimmt Heiji ihre Hand und zieht sie sanft zum Ausgang des Kinos.


	3. Schüchtern

Stillschweigend gingen sie nebeneinander die Straße entlang Richtung Kazuhas Haus

Stillschweigend gingen sie nebeneinander die Straße entlang Richtung Kazuhas Haus. Heiji hatte sie mittlerweile losgelassen, was sie ein wenig traurig machte und sie sich fühlte, als würde ihr ein Teil ihrer Seele fehlen, doch das ließ sie sich natürlich nicht anmerken. Was würde er denn von ihr denken, wenn sie Trübsal blasen würde, weil er sie losgelassen hatte? Auslachen würde er sie, da war sie sich relativ sicher. Heijis Worte holten sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück in die Realität.

„Sag mal. Was ist so alles passiert als ich weg war? Und komm mir nicht mit: ‚Nichts. Alles wie immer.' Das kauf ich dir nicht ab, das solltest du eigentlich wissen. Jedes einzelne, schmutzige Detail will ich von dir hören und lass ja nichts aus. Ich bekomm es eh raus, mach dich drauf gefasst."

Einen Moment überlegte sie angestrengt nach, denn die Antwort, die sie ihm eigentlich an den Kopf werfen wollte, hatte er ihr ja eben verboten. ‚Manchmal hat es ja doch Nachteile, dass er mich so gut kennt. Auch nach einem Jahr noch so wie damals.', dachte sie sich und musste glücklich lächeln, was ihm nicht verborgen blieb. Verwirrt sah er sie nun an, was ihr auch wiederum nicht verborgen blieb. Als er nun endlich verstand, warum sie lächelte antwortete er auch ihre in Gedanken gestellte Frage.

„Ja, ich kenne dich echt gut Kazuha Toyama!", sprach Heiji sanft. „Doch trotzdem hätte ich nun gerne eine Antwort auf meine Frage. Du schaffst es eh nicht drum rum zu kommen. Da solltest du mich besser kennen."

„Mist und ich dachte, du hättest dir die Gewohnheit abgewöhnt in den USA, aber nein, ich hab mich leider geirrt.", lächelte sie nun und legte glücklich den Kopf schief.

„Ich werde mich nie ändern, kleine. Ich werde immer Heiji Hattori bleiben, der schlau, neugierig, wissbegierig, selbstbewusst, charmant, fast schon verboten gut aussehend, sexy,-", zählte er total selbstsicher runter, bis er einen Seitenhieb von Kazuha abbekam.

„Du hast, eingebildet, selbstverliebt, unverschämt, hochnäsig und einfach nur trottelig, vergessen.", verbesserte sie ihn und sah ihn mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„Hey. Das hat wehgetan!", jammerte er und fasste sich gespielt verletzt in die Seite.

„Sei doch nicht so kindisch! Stimmt, du hast dich kein Stück verändert. Auch das Jahr über nicht.", lächelte sie wieder, doch dieses mal sah sie ihn nicht an, sondern gen Himmel. Die Sonne schien und keine einzige Wolke war am Himmel zu sehen.

Einen Moment sagte keiner der beiden was, doch dann seufzte Kazuha und ging auf die von Heiji gestellte Frage ein.

„Es ist wirklich nichts Wichtiges passiert. Meine beiden neuen Freunde hattest du doch vorhin im Kino kennen gelernt. Natsumi und Mamoru sind mir echt sehr ans Herz gewachsen, ohne die Beiden wäre ich wahrscheinlich verwahrlost in dem Jahr ohne dich. Meine Großmutter aus Tokio war wieder für drei Monate da. Sie hatte nach dir gefragt und Grüße dagelassen. Wir sollen sie mal wieder besuchen kommen, sie vermisst uns ganz schrecklich. Das Schuljahr habe ich heil überstanden. Meine Noten sind ungefähr dieselben geblieben. Nachhilfe brauche ich nun auch nicht mehr. Mathe bin ich echt gut geworden. Ach und- ", weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde von hinten angerempelt, so dass sie hingefallen wäre, wenn Heiji nicht rechtzeitig reagiert hätte und sie aufgefangen hätte. Nun lag sie in seinen starken und beschützenden Armen und das Gefühl, dass sich in ihr breitmachte, war dasselbe, wie das, als er ihre Hand genommen hatte. Eine Wärme machte sich in ihrem Bauch frei und verbreitete sich in ihren ganzen Körper.

„Hey! Kannst du denn nicht hingucken wo- ", weiter kam Heiji nicht mit seinen drohenden Worten, denn Kazuha unterbrach ihn.

„Sota?", fragte sie den Jungen ihr gegenüber.

„Oh, es tut mir Leid Kazu. Hast du dir was getan? Hab dich wirklich nicht gesehen!", entschuldigte er sich bei ihr.

Sota war so ungefähr in Kazuhas und Heijis Alter, war bloß ein Stück größer, als Kazuhas Sandkastenfreund, hatte hellbraune Haare, die ihm bis zum Kinn hingen und stahlgraue Augen. Stil hatte er, das musste Heiji schon zugeben und freundlich schien er ihm auch zu sein, doch etwas störte Heiji an ihm, jedoch konnte er nicht sagen, was es war. Heiji machte sich Sorgen, denn er kannte ihn nicht und wie er zu seiner Sandkastenfreundin stand, wusste er auch nicht.

„Ist okay. Mir ist nichts passiert. Mach dir keine Sorgen.", versicherte sie ihm, Heiji jedoch war mit seinen Gedanken immer noch wo anders.

Er bekam auch nichts von dem Gespräch zwischen den beiden mit, doch als er sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte, lachten beide über irgendetwas. Der Blick, den Sota Kazuha zuwarf gefiel ihm nicht und er räusperte sich vorsichtig, aber doch auffallend. Seine Arme lagen immer noch auf ihrer Taille, beschützend, doch trotzdem verunsichert und liebevoll.

Mit einem Mal wurde Kazuha bewusst, wer hinter ihr stand und ihre Farbe wechselte sich mit einem Schlag von rosa zu tomatenrot.

„Oh, sorry! Sota, das ist Heiji Hattori. Heiji, dass ist Sota Midoshi. Ihr beide kennt euch noch nicht. Heiji ist heute aus L.A wieder gekommen, wo er ein Jahr lang studiert hat und Sota ist einige Woche, nachdem du damals gegangen bist, in unsere Klasse gekommen.", stellte Kazuha die beiden vor.

Zu ihrem Bedauern, nahm Heiji nun seine Hände von ihrer Hüfte um mit der Rechten Hand Sotas Hand zu schütteln und verstehend zu nicken. Nach dieser Begrüßung ließ Heiji seine Hände bei sich, da er nicht wusste, ob Kazuha das ganze nicht unangenehm wäre, wenn er sie wieder an ihre Hüften platzieren würde. Seine Zweifel wurden weggeblasen, als sie sich ihm näherte, indem sie sich an ihn anlehnte und ankuschelte. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, schlang er seine Arme um ihren Bauch und zog sie so nah es ging an sich. Beiden wurde warm ums Herz und waren so glücklich, wie noch nie. Behutsam legte er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter und sog ihren betäubenden Duft ein. Sie roch nach frischen Lilien und er konnte einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Zufrieden lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seinen, wobei er seine Augen schloss.

„Du Kazu, sei nicht böse, doch ich muss weiter.", sprach nun wieder Sota mit fester Stimme und Heiji hörte einen bösen Unterton in seiner Stimme, was ihn dazu veranlasste, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen. Sota schaute entschuldigend, doch seine Gesichtszüge waren hart und angespannt. Etwas in dem Blick, den er Kazuha zuwarf, gefiel Heiji nicht.

Sota winkte noch einmal und lief dann in die andere Richtung und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.

Kazuha nahm ein wenig verunsichert Heijis Hand, der sie nur aufmunternd anschaute und zusammen gingen sie weiter zu Kazuhas Haus.

Dort angekommen, schloss Kazuha die Tür auf und schalte das Licht im Flur an. Wie immer war ihr Vater um diese Uhrzeit in der Arbeit, genau wie ihre Mutter.

Im Wohnzimmer setzten sie sich gemeinsam vor den Fernseher und schauten einfach so durch. Distanziert saßen sie da und Kazuha merkte, wie Heiji immer und immer wieder ein Stück näher ranrückte. Sie musste grinsen und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf seinen Schoss. Ein wenig überrumpelt sah er ihn ihr grinsendes Gesicht, worauf er bloß den Kopf schüttelte.

„Seit wann denn so schüchtern Hattori?", stichelte sie ihn an und er formte darauf nur seine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Sicher, dass ich so schüchtern bin, wie du denkst Toyama?", ging er auf ihr Spiel ein.

„Sehr sicher Hattori!", antwortete sie ihm in einem überlegenen Ton.

„Werden wir ja noch sehen. Werden wir noch sehen.", drohte er nun schon ein wenig.

Verwundert und ein wenig ängstlich sah sie ihn an.

„Heiji? Was meinst du damit?", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und legte den Kopf schief.

„Das wirst du noch sehen. Das wirst du noch sehen.", grinste er geheimnisvoll.

„Okay. Ich werde uns mal was zu Essen machen. Möchtest du was Bestimmtes?", fragte sie ihn und stand auf.

„Nein, überrasch mich einfach.", schüttelte er den Kopf, denn er wollte nicht, dass sie sich extra viel Mühe für ihn gab.

Summend ging sie in die Küche und kochte etwas Leckeres.

Währendessen schaltete Heiji durchs Programm, doch wie immer lief nichts Spannendes.

‚In L.A. hatte ich nicht solche Probleme', dachte er sich.

‚Ich muss Heiji endlich sagen, was ich fühle. Er muss es wissen!', erinnerte Kazuha sich ständig.

Sie fühlte zwei starke Arme, die sie sanft umdrehten. Nun sah sie direkt in Heijis grinsendes Gesicht.

„Eh, Heiji? Was ist denn?", fragte sie ihn verwirrt.

„Ich bin nicht schüchtern!", sagte er fest und legte seine Lippen sanft auf ihre.


End file.
